


Welcome to the Doghouse

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Past Child Abuse, implied slavery, more to come - Freeform, probably some sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Maelee had no interest in becoming a raider. She had no interest in being in a group of people. She didn't desire money or fame. She didn't particularly need someone to watch her back and she sure as hell wasn't the kind to watch someone else's back.But she did have a goal, and she'd fight the whole world to get her world back. Even if it meant fighting herself along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

She was drunk.

Very drunk.

So... drunk.

And yet, she stepped out of the gauntlet. Looking at Colter with not even a gun in her hands. No, two deathclaw gauntlets were held in her grip, steel shields bolted to and reinforcing them.

"I'm not here to fight." Her words boom around the theater. "I'm here to become a raider." There is a ripple through the crowd gathered. Most of the people who were in the stands began chanting for a fight, some were booing, others seemed impressed with her results in the gauntlet itself. Others still remained quiet.

"You said it yourself," She turns to Colter. "I made a new record clearing your little sideshow." Some of the whoops in the stands die down. Murmurs pass through the groups of raiders, even many of the boos quieted down. MThe mystery woman didn't know she didn't have to go through the gauntlet to get here. She was drunk off her ass, after all.

There was a call from the stands: "I'll take her." Apparently, all she needed was the favor of one of four people in the place. And Colter wasn't giving it: so the painted ginger did. He was smirking something fierce as if relishing the idea of having the woman apart of the pack.

She walked past the man in the supercharged armor. A few more people poured out of the locker room behind her, "We'll join too-" They didn't make it more than a few feet into the execution chamber. Before her, the door slides open. Screams could be heard behind her, and she didn't look back. Instead, as the door slides closed, she finds herself looking into the eyes of her sponsor.

"Mason. Pack Alpha." The womon hooks one of her gauntlets to her belt. Extending her left hand to meet his own.

"Maelee, ex-merc." However, as he gripped her hand he pulled her close to him, but when the claw of a slain deathclaw was at his throat he releases her. Even with the smell of vodka on her, she was quick as a whip.

"Well, Maelee, ex-merc. You're now the property of the Pack." He doesn't even acknowledge that she'd had him in that grasp. He just gestures with a head motion to follow him. The drunk woman complies without a word. She falls into step just behind him.

"You owe me, big time, for getting you out of that arena." His words are slow as if he's enjoying himself.

"And who is to say I couldn't kill you right now?" Mason barks out a laugh as she speaks. She sounds like a woman who wasn't afraid of death. Or maybe a woman who'd lost everything. There was hardly a line separating the two groups.

"Hmm, if you kill me I guess you'd be the new Alpha." Mason didn't sound the least bit concerned. He walks, thumbs hooked into his pockets as he strolls into what looked like it would be the welcome center of the old amusement park.

"Look." He turns his head over his shoulder, eyes blazing in a way which almost dared the new raider to attack him. "As a pack leader, I don't look for unquestioning obedience like the other leaders do. I look for power. And you obviously have power, merc. So, I'm offering you a very fragile position. You're here for a reason, people just don't become raiders unless they enjoy murder and death, and chaos. Most of us here fit the bill. You and your pip-boy say otherwise." She doesn't try to speak over him. She doesn't attempt to correct him. There was nothing to correct or try and no reason to overpower him.

"So, what's the position." She's not phased, she hardly makes an expression. The Alpha turns to her, head held high as if he needed another inch to look down at her.

"I need a heavy. And you obviously want something from me. Impress me, and I'll consider helping you out."


	2. Chapter 2

With blood-soaked armor, Maelee stumbled out of the safari zone. She was breathing heavily, her gauntlets felt like dead weight as she prepared a stimpack. After spending the majority of the week killing those damned gatorclaws, she was ready to flay the man who sent her there, to begin with.

Apparently, Mason wanted the park for his zoo to expand. She didn't think it was worth it, but with the Pack's flag flying high, she felt a small sense of achievement.

This was obviously some kind of sick prank to either try to kill her or see just how tough she was. As the medicine sent in, she gave a small sigh of relief. Pain fading in her leg as she slowly stood, making the trip back to the amphitheater.

She'd skinned the Albino gator's hide, she hefted it up onto her shoulder, prepared to use it as proof that the beasts were gone for good. Or, until some idiot turned the machine back on. They were just as vile and dangerous as deathclaws, and frankly, she was more used to seeing the chameleon hybrids.

The woman rolled her shoulders as she sighed out through her nose. The whole park was a death trap, and she still had a long way back.

 

There was a pit fight going on when Maelee returned. Then again, there was also a pit fight going on. This time around it looked as though they had gone and shot two gorillas with a fury syringe. She walks past, people are placing bets, caps were being thrown about, and even some food being tossed at the animals as they wrestled.

The primate's screams drown out the sound of the large gatorclaw hide being thrown to the ground by Mason's feet. The ex-merc didn't say a word, just looked at her boss, who's lips are pursed and brows raised in surprise.

"They're all dead?" He asks, gaze flicking up to her from the hide. It's about now the whooping cheers for the fight behind them has calmed down. The pack members realizing simultaneously that they had a park claimed.

"Yes, the flag is up." She's still healing from some of the wounds she'd sustained. The claw marks which tore through her heavy metal armor had blood caked across. A sign that not all of the blood on her was hers.

"Well, shit." Mason's running a hand through his hair, he hadn't expected her to come back alive, let alone succeed. "Someone who is actually usefully? Damn am I a lucky dog."

Maelee held in a spat of air she wanted to send his way. Rolling her eyes she heaves the skin up onto her shoulder, and heads to her own self proclaimed bed. She'd arm wrestled a guy to keep it, and she wouldn't be lying if she said she'd kill him if he were there now. Thankfully, it was empty, and pushing the skin under the bed, she lies down. Her armor still on and damage, her gauntlets still trapping her arms. She just wanted to sleep.

Tomorrow... She thinks while closing her eyes. Tomorrow she'd fix her gear, and start taking jobs in the commonwealth.


	3. Chapter 3

The stupid Merc didn't just get along with the Pack. Mason watched, irritated, from across the pit as she approached the guys guarding the gate.

"Yo, Fuckwad!" She's purposely drawing attention to herself. It was a roar of challenge.

It wasn't the course language those around him spoke. Their bodies did the talking. Word of mouth meant nothing.

They could babble like babies and decide when and where to dump a body. It was in the subtle head nod up. A hand thrown into a hoodie pocket and shoulders relax as they lean on one leg. It was their own language, something just as complicated as whatever those working at the institute can manage with machines. Robots? Pfft. Can't listen to battle plans when no words are spoken.

The Pack moved as one.

And she spoke their language fluently.

"Get a fuckin' look a' you. 'Guardin' the gorilla pen." She turns to the bars, howling at one of the beasts. It reacted at once, slamming its body into the bars, trying to reach at his challenger.

She backs away laughing. Giving the animal the 'I'm watching you fingers'. She turns to the man who was guarding the cage. Now cowering away from the bent bars.

"700 caps on Lee. Vs Big Guy back there. The Pit, tonight." She says, dropping a small burlap sack, supposedly with her wager on herself.

She spoke their language, sure, but she hadn't proven herself. And, she figured the Zoo area probably had some left too. She may have to fight one. Might as well see if it can be done.

  
  


"Lee." Mason called her gruffly. He was even more irritated that she seemed to be… excited to fight a gorilla in hand to hand combat.

"Wha?" She's wrapping her hands, wearing a tight athletic suit. It had to be a few sizes to small… she wasn't exactly small.

"You know what you can and can't do. Why are pushing this?" Sure fighting a deathclaw and living is one thing. When you're in full heavy metal armor and wielding Claws of Death. But this was…

"Oh can it Mason." He huffs, back talking him… he didn't like that. "I found a shipment of X-cell I wanna test it."

Mason couldn't believe what he was seeing as four if his men held long steel electrified poles towards the bull Lee had been taunting and egging on earlier. But the primeape knew what was going on. They didn't need to shoot him a shot of berserker to get him going.

 

The Pack Alpha tapped his index finger on the arm of his throne, his knee bounced. He didn't notice this though as his jaw twitched while the cage was opened for the gorilla who screamed rage as Lee stood inside. He stood up on his back legs. Proving how much larger he was then the woman. She was in a loose stance, her form ready to charge the beast as he pounded one fist hard against his chest.

 

He almost seemed to be telling her to back off. However Lee seemed calm as ever. The dose of X-Cell she had used just before jumping down into the cage from the stage of the Amphitheater had heightened all of her senses. Not that they were very dull to begin with…

 

Mason sat up slowly, halting the tap of his foot, his hands folding as his elbows rested on his knees. He swore they were talking.

 

In a few long strides, from both, they were clashing together before the cage could be swung shut.

 

This stupid woman is going to get herself killed, Mason almost found himself chuckling. Not even he was stupid enough to try and wrestle a gorilla. And for what? Him to finally agree to help her out?

 

Idiot.

  
  


Lee bared her teeth as she screamed, charging forward. The fists of the rival Primate hit the cement floors with a thud easily felt by her as he split the air with his own battle cry.

 

_ *Challenge accepted.*  _ The zoo erupted in noise as raiders, animals, and slaves reacted to the cries of war.

Gorilla's whooped. Gazelle clattered their hooves against the ground. Raiders cheered, the caged mongrels began to tear at themselves, the trained ones simply made their rounds, but paused, a few's tails dropping between their legs. Slaves were placing bets with the two caps they could rub together.

 

It was utter chaos. Absolutely the setting the pack thrived best in.

 

With the cage door still open, Lee's movements brought her to the door first. Some of the men and women realizing that they may have a rogue pissed off gorilla to deal with, run from the fight.

 

She jumps, her mind was taking in all the information around her and processing faster than she ever thought was possible. Her foot had hardly connected to the post as she chambered her knees down, not wasting any moment. The dark haired beast, she figured was a silver back, but that's useless information at the moment, was moving into his second lunge towards her, his front arms reaching for the ground to propel him closer.

 

As she jumped, Lee hooked her arm out, tightly bandaged, she figured, with the force of her running start turned propelled leap, she could manage by with no worse than a nearly punctured artery and a broken bone if his jaws managed to bite down before- oh. Now or nothing.

 

She had her elbow nestled in his parted jaws, his battle cry not yet finished, as she used her momentum, and now clamped arm, to twist around his large head. However, Lee was surprised as his jaw only broke first. But she had to duck from a swinging arm, as she planted her feet on the animal's back as she came around.

 

Fuck bramin riding. That's fucking nothing. Huge incisors ripped into her arm as The gorilaa turned, whipping himself around trying to grab the woman only to run into the whire fencing of the cage. Electricity ran through both of them as the gorilla's teeth caught in the bars, his broken jaw useless to free himself conventionally. Lucky for Lee, the angle allowed her to slide free, hitting the ground with a thud as she seized from the high voltage that had run temporarily through her.

 

The air was crackling with singed hair and burning flesh before the pack managed to turn the generator off. The horribly wounded animal slunk, his jaw still caught, as he twitched, still alive, whimpering in pain. The Zoo became deathly silent as Lee slowly stood up. She turned towards Mason, holding her arm where the fang had ripped into her.

 

"Have I earned your trust yet?" She shouts across the theater to the man who was sitting back, leg folded over his knee as he bitterly stared at one of his best cage fighters, now crumpled and likely going to die.

 

"Maybe when you tell me what you want my help for." Her eye twitches.

 

Two can play that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention i'm not posting this in order?

**Author's Note:**

> Because my goal for the first chapter was 2k words, but the sentence I could have also ended it on was exactly 666 words.


End file.
